


"I see you"

by Imawriterowhateva



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Homies, Jealousy, Kinda, Self Defense, Tea, edrisa and everyone!, i just want edrisa to be good friends w her coworkers, i want them happy okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imawriterowhateva/pseuds/Imawriterowhateva
Summary: A friendship I had hoped they would go into between Edrisa and JT (and eventually the others)
Relationships: Dani Powell & Edrisa Tanaka, Edrisa Tanaka & JT Tarmel, Malcolm Bright & Edrisa Tanaka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

They had said they’d wait to have kids. They had said until JT was out of the army, or when Tally was done with school. However, just like anything in life they got too busy, JT immediately started working with Gil as a detective and Tally was teaching at a local college full time so they got busy and always said they would get to it later. That later, however, came sooner than they both thought when JT got home and Tally was waiting for him with the news.

“...So, we’re gonna be parents?” JT asked Tally who was both excited and nervous sitting next to him

“We’re gonna be parents” she smiled and he picked her off of her seat and hugged her tight.

They had spent that afternoon making doctors appointments and researching different types of foods, activities and anything else that were going to be restricted as Tally got further along. However, with more questions, he found less and less answers and more blogs that sounded way too pretentious and too focused on the spiritual rather than the actual health of both the mother and baby, so he stopped looking. Their appointment wasn't for another week but he had so many questions he wanted answered now. He knew asking the only medical professional was a long shot but it was worth a try.

“Hey Edrisa” he greeted her, causing her to jump as he walked into the cold room, “Sorry didn’t mean to scare you”

“JT! Oh no, I’m rather jumpy anyways. Especially after a cup of coffee” she laughed, “what brings you here? A case? File?” She asked him confused by his presence which wasn’t surprising. They barely had any exchange of words outside of work related issues in the years they’ve worked together. He kept his distance, finding her a bit too eccentric working with dead bodies but if he could get along with Bright he could get along with anyone.

“Ah- no. Actually it’s more personal.” He said and she looked more confused.

“I was just wondering if you know anything about pregnancies or I guess anything about that” he shrugged.

“Uh- well I’m not an OBGYN...But! I did have one as a roommate for a few years so I do know a bit about reproductive health...Is everything alright?” Edrisa asked, giving him a curious look.

“Well- okay look. Tally just found out she was pregnant yesterday and I have questions and we don’t have an appointment til next week and I’m already freaking out!” JT exclaimed, his voice in a bit of a panic.

“Congratulations! That’s great news JT, I’m so happy for you and Tally,” Edrisa smiled at him and he relaxed a bit

“Okay, so I may not have all the answers to your questions but I can certainly try! Better yet, I can recommend you guys to my friend! She’s one of the best OBGYN in New York with her own practice that’s not too far from this area if you’re interested” Edrisa said with a bright smile, eager to help.

“That’d be great Edrisa, we just kind of picked one out of desperation. We wanted to get an appointment as soon as we could but next week was the soonest we could find” JT explained.

“I can give her a call and ask if she can see you guys any sooner. Depending on how far along Tally is she can do a proper examination then, but I’m sure she’d be happy to answer any question you guys may have. She owes me a favor from uh- nothing important” Edrisa laughed nervously, stopping herself from saying anything too embarrassing.

“That’d be amazing Edrisa, thanks” JT said and she smiled at him when his phone beeped and he looked at a message from Dani.

“Duty calls, gotta go” He said heading for the door

“Oh! Before I go, I hope you can keep this to yourself. We just found out and we don’t want anyone to know just yet. Tally suggested we start sharing after the first trimester”

“That’s smart, the first trimester can be hard and sometimes a dangerous period for both the fetus and the mother so your secret is safe with me.” Edrisa reassured him, “Tell Tally congrats for me” she waved at him

He nodded, “Thanks again, Doc”

“Not that kind of doctor” she smiled nervously


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JT says thank you

JT couldn’t be more grateful for what Edrisa had done for them. They were able to get an appointment two days after and every question they had the doctor was able to answer and put their worries at ease. After their appointment the couple felt more equipped to navigate at least the first few weeks of this pregnancy.

“Maybe we should get Edrisa something for doing us this favor” Tally suggested.

“Like that?” JT asked setting down the plate for dinner

“Mi amor, you know her better than I do. I’m pretty sure you can come up with something” Tally reassured and he just nodded.  
——  
Talking to Edrisa the other day was the most he’d spoken to her outside of a case and it was mostly about him and Tally, so there really wasn’t anything from that conversation that he could use to get her something nice.

He sighed.

“Something the matter?” Dani asked him across the break room.

He just shook his head, “Nah, nothing too important” he said as she took a sip of her drink and that’s when it hit him. She mentioned coffee! However, as fast as the idea came to mind, it soon left because he had no idea what type of coffee. What if she didn’t like just any kind of coffee but a more convoluted, intricate coffee that he couldn’t even pronounce?

He sighed again and Dani gave him a look that said, Are you sure you're alright? and he just ignored it.

“Oh hey guys.” Edrisa walked into the break room with her usual smile and they both nodded at her as she poured herself a hot cup of water to make not coffee but tea.

“Tea?” He asked out loud. It took a few seconds for Edrisa to register he was talking to her before she could reply.

“Oh you’re talking to me. Uh yeah, something non caffeinated y’know cuz of the anxiety. I do drink coffee sometimes though,” she let out a nervous laugh and continued to prep her tea. 

“And you guys?” She asked them.

“Same, but Early Grey” Dani said, “no anxiety, just don't like the taste of coffee” she explained.

“Good ol’ cup of joe for me,” JT said, raising his cup.

“That must be nice, no anxiety” she laughed again, “what’s what like?” She asked but before they could even come up with an answer she was being called away.

“See you guys later, or soon, depending on murder uh- bye!” She left quickly.

“That was weird” Dani said

JT just shrugged, “could have been weirder” and Dani nodded in agreement.

He at least figured out what he could give her.

——  
Edrisa was still working on her report, she was set to go home an hour ago but the new assistant had missed a few things in the paperwork so she had to fix the errors that were talking a lot longer than she had anticipated. She groaned in frustration as she looked at the paperwork in front of her.

“Good you’re still here” 

Edrisa caught herself from jumping at JT’s voice.

“JT?” She was surprised to see him again without prompting with a case, “Do you have more questions?” She asked, confused about his appearance in her office again.

“What? No, just wanted to say thanks for what you did for me and Tally. And to give you this” Edrisa looked at the bag in his hand and reluctantly took it from him. She had never been particularly close to Gil’s team, regardless of how much she wanted to be. JT was always a bit distant when they worked together and she knew her personality was too much to handle sometimes so she understood. Dani was intimidating all on her own so any efforts she had planned to be friends with her were promptly thwarted when she lost her courage to ask her out for coffee or a drink after work. Even Bright who was always kind and understanding kept her at bay and she knew why. She knew her crush on Bright was apparent to everyone who would see her speak to him or about him, but just as everyone, Bright saw her as too awkward and just too much. So JT giving her this gift was strange. 

“Y-you really didn’t have to JT! I just wanted to help you out no need for a gift” Edrisa said

“Nah, what you did for us was huge! You kidding me? If it weren’t for your connections we probably wouldn’t even have had our questions asked for another week. You helped us a lot. Tally wouldn’t have said anything but I could tell she was freaking out already. So this is a small thanks for that and for helping to keep me and my wife calm” JT explained and Edrisa smiled. 

“I’m glad I could help you guys” she beamed, “uh...do you want me to open it now? Or later? I uh- don’t really know how this works” Edrisa began to ask. 

“You can open it now if you want,” JT said in hopes of easing the decision. 

She opened the bag to find a box with beautiful wrapping, she almost felt bad unwrapping it. It was a beautiful assortment of handcrafted tea blends. 

“Oh JT. This is amazing! This tea shop is one I’ve been meaning to go to! Thank you so much!” She hugged the box. 

“The least I can do” JT smiled, excited she liked her gift.

“...Do you want to have some tea?” Edrisa asked. It was a long shot, but she’d always wanted a better relationship with the team and maybe this would be a start. He didn’t answer right away, which made her hands clammy and her face turn a bit warm.

“You really don’t have to I-I was just offering—”

“Sure, what the hell” 

And so they had tea, with the report forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JT gives Edrisa a self defense lesson and Tally is a supportive friend and wife :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is probably the longest one? if not one of the longest :)

Living in New York City (and living as a woman) she was always very careful when walking alone, she tried not to walk alone at night, kept her keys in between her knuckles, checked the back seats, the works. However, there have been reports of break-ins around her neighborhood and thought it was time to learn some self defense. It’s not like she hasn’t tried before, she has, but she could never complete the lessons. The atmosphere would be too competitive or just uninviting that she decided it was best not to go anymore. 

Now, however, she was sporting a bandaged wrist after the instructor picked on her for the demonstration and accidentally sprained her wrist while he tried a more complicated move on her. The instructor was profusely apologizing after and even refunded her for the lesson, which was the least he could do. But now that meant her work was slower and worst of all she was too embarrassed to even go back to the training studio.

Gil’s team, save for Bright, were in the morgue looking at the most recent victim, and as she explained her findings, JT was staring at her which made her stutter over her words more than usual, last time she checked they were well on their way to becoming friends.

“You alright?” JT asked as Dani and Gil left the room

“Huh?” He looked down to her wrist and it clicked, “Oh! This, nothing too serious, just a minor sprain… tried to learn some self defense and ended up backfiring. But I at least know how to properly throw a punch now” she reassured.

“Any particular reason for the self defense lessons?” He asked with a frown

“Uh, not really. Well- there have been a few break-ins in my neighborhood in the last few weeks so...you never know. And I’ve always wanted to learn, but I don’t think I’ll be going back any time soon” she played with the bandage on her wrist a bit embarrassed.

“How about I teach you?” JT offered and she looked up at him confused 

“You would show me self defense?” She asked unsure

“Of course, I taught Tally a few things back in the day that she’s had to use once or twice. I’m sure I can teach you” he explained.

“Are you sure? I’m pretty clumsy and not exactly strong” Edrisa let out a chuckle.

“I’m sure. Come by this weekend and I can help you with some basics” JT nodded and Edrisa smiled.

“Okay, sure. This weekend! I’ll bring some snacks!” Edrisa beamed.

——

Edrisa didn’t know what to expect when she arrived to JT’s home. It was a homey little house just outside of town, she came ready for a workout and didn’t forget the snacks. She knocked on the front door, making a mental note to keep her hands to herself in hopes to not knock anything or break anything. She didn’t want to embarrass herself, at least no in front of Tally.

“You must be Edrisa! Nice to finally meet you!” Tally greeted her as she hugged Edrisa who sort of stood in shock before returning the hug.

“Oh- Hi! Yes, Im Edrisa but you obviously knew that,” she laughed, “You must be Tally, it’s great to meet you too after the stories I’ve heard from JT” 

“All good things I hope” Tally teased

“O-of course! Always good things!” Edrisa confirmed hoping she knew she was telling the truth.

“I’m just teasing, chica. If he had anything other than good things to say I’d know” Tally said confidently.

“You would?” Edrisa asked, amazed.

“Oh yeah, a wife would definitely know” she laughed positively and Edrisa smiled. 

“He’s just in the backyard, he’s all ready to teach his friend some self defense” Tally explained as she showed her the way.

“Friend?” Edrisa asked

“Ay, of course. He wouldn’t have invited you over if he didn’t consider you a friend” Tally said as she opened the door to the backyard. Edrisa didn’t think that they would actually be friends. It had always been a struggle to make any sort of relationship at times especially at work, where the majority found her strange. She knew for the majority of the people she worked with tolerated her, the past few days with JT were great but didn’t think that they were considered friends.

“Oh right! Here!” she handed the box over to Tally.

“Oh what are these?” Tally asked.

“Some snacks I said would bring along as a small thank you” Edrisa smiled

“That was very nice of you! I’m sure JT will love them, if he even gets to taste them” she gave Edrisa a wink.

“You ready Edrisa?” she heard JT yell and quickly found herself to the backyard.

“Yup” she said

“Alright we’re first going to warm up before starting”  
——

The lesson was going well, JT was an amazing instructor, he would answer all of her questions and went through everything step by step and above all else he was patient. They continued for a couple of hours with a few breaks in between and a few encouraging words from Tally who cheered Edrisa on from the kitchen window.

“Alright, to end this lesson I’m going to teach you how to throw a proper punch so you don't accidently break your thumb” JT explained

“Oh, but I already know how to” Edrisa said catching her breath

“Alright then, you can show me. I’m going to attack you and I want you to use some of the moves I showed you before and I want to see your punch” he explained and she nodded as she readied herself in a low stance. She was able to get away from his attacks and planted her feet firm on the ground and got ready to throw her punch. She wanted to make sure to impress JT, he had been kind enough to take time out of his weekend to help her and wanted to show him she knew at least a little bit, however this took a turn when he approached a little lower than expected and had her fist meet his face.

“Oh my god! JT! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to really punch you! Oh god- I’m sorry!” Edrisa apologized as she helped him sit up.

“Nah, don’t worry about it. It was a great punch, even if it hit me right in the eye” he let out a laugh, “I know no ones going to be fucking with you when you throw punches like that, Eddie” 

“Eddie?” she asked 

“A nickname, I should at least get to call you that after you mercilessly punch me in the eye” he said with a playful smile

“Again- I’m so sorry-”

“Teasing. No worries, it’s all cool” he put out his fist. She looked at him and stared at the fist before reluctantly bumping it. She felt herself become more at ease, so this was what friendship was with JT Tarmel.

They heard laughing coming from the inside and Tally walked out still laughing.

“Girl! You did that!” Tally laughed, “good work!” she congratulated Edrisa giving her a high five, which Edrisa was very happy to return.

“Hey aren’t you supposed to be on my side?” he asked

“Yeah yeah because we’re married, but come one! She turned it out!” Tally exclaimed.

“Want to stay for dinner?” JT asked her 

“Oh! I don’t want to be an imposition! I already intruded in your weekend-”

“Edrisa you’re not a bother! C’mon! Stay for dinner” Tally said 

“Yeah, okay then. Thank you for having me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be very short :)
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani and JT talk about JT's black eye.

Dani had been with Gil’s team for a couple of years now, she was the newest addition to the team compared to JT. They had gotten off to a rocky start when she first started, they were both very reserved and kept each other at arms length. It wasn’t until Gil had a small team get together at his home that they started to get along, and their relationship had improved immensely throughout the years. So it was a bit strange when JT came into work the next day with a black eye and no foul mood to follow him around. Usually if he had any sort of fight with his brothers or anyone really he’d be pissed for at least a week but this time he was just regular JT.

She sat down in front of him and didn't say anything but raise a brow.

“Alright, just spit it out already” JT said as he flipped through the case file

“I didn’t say anything” which she hadn’t but didn’t really need to

“Your face says it all” he said with an accusatory frown 

“What happened to your face?” she asked 

“Nothing”

“Doesn't look like nothing”

“If it wasn’t obvious enough I got punched in the face”

“Got into a fight with your brother again?” 

“Nope”

…….

“Are you going to tell me?” Dani asked after a beat of silence

“I don’t think I will,” he said with a smirk and she threw a balled up piece of paper at him.

“Don’t quote Endgame at me, you know I hated the ending” she glared at him and he laughed.

“Fine, I was helping out Edrisa with some self defense this weekend. She told me she could throw a punch and did she” he said with a smile and Dani raised her brows in surprise.

“What?” he asked after looking at her reaction.

“Nothing, just didn’t think you guys would be good friends since you don’t exactly like weird” she said 

“She’s a little weird but she’s good people” he said with a shrug and she nodded.

“You know, I punched Bright once” Dani smirked

“Oh this I’ve got to hear”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm notices JT and Edrisa's friendship

Bright doesn't spend nearly enough time at the precinct, at least not enough to be helpful with other cases that don’t necessarily involve murder. Gil said that he doesn’t want him there more than he has to be, overprotective as ever, but Bright didn’t mind. What he did mind was missing little things from a case that could help, or just missing information from his colleagues that he was eager to keep as his friends. 

Their current case wasn’t exactly something Bright would come in for, however he needed to leave his apartment and avoid his mother at all costs. They were making their way down to the morgue when he noticed JT and his extra cup.

“Need an extra boost of energy?” He asked, tilting his head towards the cup.

“No, just bringing a friend the tea they asked for,” he answered and Bright furrowed his brow and looked toward Dani to which she shook her head.

“Not for Dani… but for Edrisa?” He clarified

“Yup, nice detective work” JT answered, giving him an unsure look.

“I just wasn't aware you guys were anything more than coworkers” Bright shrugged.

“We’re friends, if I can get along with your weird ass I can get along with Edrisa” JT responded as they arrived in the cold room.

“Just in time! I just finished the report” Edrisa greeted them with her usual smile. She handed the file to Gil and the copies to the others while JT handed her the cup.

“Thanks JT” she smiled at him and he nodded at her.

“No problem, Eddie” he replied and Bright frowned, he even had a nickname for her.

That was odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JT has a panic attack and Edrisa is there to help

JT was not new to panic attacks, he had them more frequently when he got home from his service. Tally was phenomenal when he finally told her and he needed extra support. His therapist gave him lots of tools and tips on how to calm himself. However, in the moment you kind of forget that sort of thing and it consumes you. 

He wasn’t too sure what had triggered it, he was with the team one moment and the next he needed to step out of the room. His breathing was ragged, but he tried to maintain a level of calm as he made his way downstair to the morgue. He needed to be alone and he was sure he wouldn’t find a moment of peace upstairs, at least not with Bright. He balled his hand into a fist in efforts to maintain his composure near his colleagues. 

Quickly looking around he snuck into the morgue, he was a bit disappointed to not find Edrisa there, but he felt better away from everyone else. He rested his palms on Edrisa’s desk and bowed his head in efforts to even his breathing and clear his head. Everything was too loud and his breathing wasn’t getting any better.

“JT?” he quickly turned around to see the M.E, he didn't hear her come in and cursed himself for not checking his surroundings.  
“Hey- hey, are you alright?” she was quickly at his side trying to place a hand on his arm and he quickly moved to the side unsure of how he would react to touch at the moment.

“Not- not so great. Give me a moment, yeah?” JT said in between deep breaths.

Edrisa gave him a concerned look before softly placing her hand on his arm, he didn’t react and she kept her hand on him. He kept his head down continuing his breathing exercises and slowly Edrisa put her arms around him and held him as tight as she could. JT didn’t notice at first, but the pressure she supplied was helping him. It made him feel safer. 

His breathing was beginning to steadily calm down and his mind was finally quiet. He looked at the smaller woman hugging him with all her might and smiled. She’d mention her anxiety in passing, but he was sure she knew what he was feeling at the moment and appreciated her help.

“Eddie” JT finally said after a moment and Edrisa quickly let go.

“Sorry! Just wanted to make sure you were able to calm down. I get how anxiety and panic attack can screw with you and- I just- I just wanted to help.” She rambled as she nervously played with her sleeve and JT smiled at her.

“It helped. A lot. I didn’t need to completely lose it with everyone upstairs...I didn’t think anyone was down here so I made my way here” he explained, “the contact helped a lot and the pressure too. Thanks” 

“Oh thank goodness. I was hoping I wouldn’t make it worse! I usually try to ground myself but sometimes it doesn't really work and contact helps a lot… so yeah. Glad it helped.” she chuckled nervously giving him a thumbs up. 

“It did. Seriously, thanks” he added with a small smile.

“Oh! This also helps me.” she said opening one of her drawers and pulling out a small chocolate bar, handing it to him.

“Chocolate?” he said taking it.

“Yup! Anything sweet really”

“Won’t say no to free chocolate” JT opened the bar and took a bite

“A true crime” Edrisa chuckled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm takes a peek into JT and Edrisa's friendship.

JT was not having a particularly good day to say the least. Their current case was gruesome even for him, Bright being a bit too manic today didn’t help. Their lead led to nowhere and essentially wasted a good few hours on said lead and now had to start from scratch. His patience was at its wits end and didn’t need to blow up at anyone so when Edrisa texted him to go downstairs for something quick he was relieved for a bit of a break.

“Hey” JT greeted as he arrived downstairs.

“JT, just the detective I was hoping to see! Er- I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything important upstairs” she quickly added worried.

“Nah, don’t worry about it. Needed a break from it.” He answered and her shoulders dropped in relief and smiled.

“Okay good! I wasn’t sure if you were going to be here by the time I was off and I couldn’t wait so- here!” he gave the small gift bag a confused look before taking it from her.

“Thanks? But what’s the occasion?” he asked 

“Open it and you’ll see!” she beamed and he removed the tissue paper and instantly the frustrations he was feeling not too long ago washed away.

“I hope you and Tally like it! I just thought the onesie was so cute and also gender neutral! So either way it will definitely look cute on your baby!” JT took out the onesie which was a nice mustard color with a cute bee pattern all over it. He quickly pulled out a knitted hat along with matching mittens and booties.

“Did you make these?” he asked her amazed at the gift

“Well not the onesie itself, but the hat and the others yeah. I just thought to keep the bee theme going and so I made the hat to look like a bee!” She smiled and he looked at it, the wings on the top and it had two big button eyes with a small smile in the middle of them.

“Edrisa...This is great! Tally will absolutely love these! Thank you!” JT hugged her tight.  
——

“Where’s JT?” Bright asked as they began their brainstorming again

“Probably needed a breather” Dani said as she sat down and he gave her an unsure look.

“We’ll need him soon. I’ll go look for him” Bright got up heading to the door.

“You might want to check out the morgue,” Dani said and he quickly stepped back into the room.

“Why the morgue?”

“That’s where Edrisa is. They’ve come to be good friends” she explained opening the file and he frowned.

It wasn’t that it was odd that JT and Edrisa have become friends, it was just that Bright himself didn’t see it coming. They were both very different personalities, polar opposites if you really think about it, however they managed to create a friendship and make it work. To be quite frank, he felt a bit jealous of their newly found friendship. Edrisa clearly liked him, which was a rarity, and they even shared the same interests, however they never really spoke outside of work. 

He made a sharp turn to her office.

“Tally will absolutely love these! Thank you!” He opened the door slightly to see JT pick Edrisa up for a hug and she laughed, hugging him back with the same affection.

“I’m so glad you like it!” Edrisa said as he put her down and Bright closed the door a bit more.

“You’ve mentioned you can knit but this is amazing!” JT said with a big smile on his face.

“Yeah, I learned a lot from my parents. My mom always carried them around and I do too! Mostly because they can be used as a weapon but you never know when you get bored” she laughed.

Bright closed the door, making sure not to make much noise. 

Most likely it was the jealousy talking, but he couldn’t understand their friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay safe!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!

Bright was staring at him. JT kept giving him concerned looks and he would quickly look away as if a spot on the wall was suddenly the most interesting thing to him. He had been acting a lot weirder than normal, trying to get on his good side of sorts. Bright tried to talk about sports with him but failed miserably then tried to gage him about other interests JT had but that idea had also been shot down as they couldn’t find any common ground.

“Alright, I’ll give in. What’s with you today?” JT finally asked him 

“What do you mean?” Bright asked innocently

“Don’t even try that, you’ve been giving me a look for the last hour now. So what’s up?” 

“I wasn’t giving you a look. I’m certain I haven’t even looked at your way today” he quipped and JT gave him an annoyed frown.

“Yeah, uh-huh. Cut the shit. What do you want to say to me?” JT crossed his arms, the frown still apparent on his face. 

“I’m just-” Bright sighed, “okay- you caught me. Dani mentioned your newly found friendship with Edrisa and I was just wondering how it started” Malcolm explained and JT raised a brow.

“Alright” JT shrugged, “I had a few questions about a few things-”

“Tally’s pregnancy?” Malcolm interrupted and JT shot him a look and nodded

“How you know, I rather not deal with right now; but yeah, I asked her a few questions. She got me a hookup with a great OBGYN and then after that we sort of started talkin’ more and now we’re friendly” JT explained and Bright took in his words.

“I’d say really good friends. I mean, you even have nicknames for each other. Well, you have one for her JT is already a nickname for Joshua Tarmel ?'' Malcolm guessed and JT raised a brow.

“No”

Malcolm sighed. 

“But you can't deny the fact it is more than just friendly. You guys are really good friends, you’ve even hugged. Which I know I shouldn’t have even been there but I was looking for you and-”

“Holy shit. You’re jealous” JT interrupted him and Malcolm gave him a surprised look and then let out a chuckle.

“Jealous? That’s rather childish don’t you think” Malcolm said

“I’m literally looking at a big baby who can’t go without babysitting in case he gets himself hurt” Malcolm pouts at his remark.

“Okay fine. I may be a bit jealous of your friendship” Malcolm threw his hands up in defeat, “I always thought out of anyone here I’d be friends with Edrisa” he confessed. 

“Look man, I didn’t expect it either, but we just started talking and hanging out that’s it. There isn’t a formula to being friends you just sort of start dude” JT shrugged 

Malcolm hummed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Stay Safe!


End file.
